It Never Ends
by AVampireEclipse
Summary: Bad things keep happening at St. Vladimir's Academy, attacks and kidnappings. Is Rose safe? and is Dimitri alive...or dead? A short Rose/Dimitri story. *Complete!, I think?
1. He's in there!

**It Never Ends**

Chapter One

"Rose, we have to get out of here!"

"He's in there!" I screamed, straining as hard as I could. How could I have killed Strigoi and not been able to break free of these two? "Dimitri's in there! We have to go back for him! We can't leave him!"

I was rambling, hysterical, shouting at them all that we had to go rescue Dimitri. My mother shook me hard and leaned close so there were only a couple of inched between us.

"He is dead, Rose! We can't go back in there. The sun will be down in fifteen minutes, and they are waiting for us. We're going to be in the dark before we make it to the wards. We need every second we can get – it still may not be enough."

I could see the Strigoi gathered at the entrance, their red eyes gleaming with anticipation. There was about ten maybe more but I couldn't make myself take a step. I couldn't stop staring back at the cave where Dimitri was, he had been attacked and if we left him there he would surely die, and if he died I died too.

My mother slapped me, the pain snapping me out of my daze.

"Run!" she yelled at me. "He is dead! You are not going to join him!"

I saw the panic in her own face, panic over me- her daughter – getting killed. I remembered Dimitri saying he'd rather die than see me dead. And if I stood there stupidly, letting the Strigoi get me, Id fail both of them.

"Run!" she cried again.

Tears streaming down my face I ran...

***

It took a while but eventually I caught up with all of the other guardians and novices as they were just entering the wards. I walked behind from them as I let the tears fall. Dimitri had to be ok, he had to. I told myself this over and over again.

One of the guardians whose name I forgot noticed me straying at the back. "Hathaway!" he yelled out to me and gestured with his arm for me to join the crowd walking in the gates. I wiped away my tears and ran to catch up with everyone else.

Once we were all inside the gates there was a lot of teachers and moroi waiting for our return one of them being Lissa. She spotted me and ran into my arms, Christian walking not too far behind her.

"Oh my god I was so scared, I'm so glad your alright." She said while still hugging me. After a couple of seconds she pulled back to look into my probably blank eyes.

"Rose?" she said her voice sounded like she had been crying. I didn't no what to say because honestly I wasn't alright my soul mate was back there and there was nothing I could do about it.

I felt the need to fall to the ground and ball my eyes out but I would just be embarrassing myself in front of everyone. My eyes were watering up I couldn't cry not here I shook my head and walked around Lissa.

"Rose?, Rose!" Lissa was calling as I walked faster. Her voice was full of worry and I could tell through the bond that she had gone from worry to relief now to worry again.

She desperately wanted to know what was wrong with me so she ran after me telling Christian to wait there.

"Rose!"she called but I just kept walking. I didn't even know where I was going. "Rose please!"

I stopped as I rounded the building no one was around here I let the tears fall.

Lissa came across the building too I could feel her shock at seeing me cry like this but I didn't care, it didn't matter nothing mattered.

I felt her arms wrap around me and I wrapped mine around her too.

"Rose..what happened back there?" she said in a soft voice. "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"D-D-Dimitri....he, he might be..dead" I managed to stutter out while sobbing.

She pulled me into a tighter hug. I could feel her emotions she felt so bad for me she was thinking that we must have been closer friends then she thought...._friends?_ I pulled back to look into her eyes to see them now wide with shock.

"Were, were...you two...."she said. She knew, it was all starting to add up to her now that we were more than just teacher and student, that we were more then just friends. I just nodded, I didn't care anymore.

A single tear fell down her face she felt bad for me, she knew how she would feel if it was Christian.

"I'm so sorry Rose." She said as she pulled me into another hug she held me there thinking of some way to help me. "But you said might right?"

I nodded my head on her shoulder which she felt.

"Well he could still be alive we don't know for sure if he's dead." She said trying to comfort me, that exactly what I wanted to believe. We stayed like that for a few more seconds.

It was silent until we heard loud screaming coming from the other side of the building where we just were.

We both pulled back and looked at each other before running back around the building towards the screaming.

We stopped strait away and I pushed Lissa behind me when we saw the scene in front of us..

Strigoi everywhere...

Once again they had passed the wards.

* * *

**AN- Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy not me the first little bit of this chapter was from Shadow-Kiss. Story contains spoilers so only read if you have already read the VA series. Please Review Id love to hear of what you think and also if you have any suggestions. Ill update as soon as I can so keep checking back.**

**Love, 7VampireEclipse.**


	2. Not again

Chapter two.

It would have to be the worst possible time for Strigoi to cross the wards. Not like there really ever was a good time but _come on_ for starters we had just came back from fighting a whole bunch of Strigoi in the caves.

But what was worse was the amount of Moroi who were near the gates who had been waiting our return to now only have the Strigoi follow us back to the school to attack again.

There was no doubt in my mind looking at the scene in front of me that lives were going to be lost. Around 30 guardians were fighting and also protecting about 20 Moroi at the same time.

With about 20 Strigoi.

The normal thing to do in Rose Hathaway style would be to run in there and help fight off the Strigoi but reality sinking in I've probably lost the love of my life today I don't need to lose my best friend too.

I could feel how scared and shocked Lissa was, she expected me to run off to fight too. But some of the Moroi could be killed right now and she sure as hell wasn't gonna be one of them.

"Let's go!" I said to her. I decided that the safest place to take her would be the church it was well protected there.

"What...no" Lissa said in a daze.

"Lissa, come on" I pulled on her arm to follow me but she wouldn't walk. What was wrong with her?

"No!" she yelled trying to yank her hand out of my grip.

"What do you mean no? We have to get away from here, let's go to the church it's the safest place!" I yelled back trying to knock some sense into her. What? Did she want to die?

"No Christian!"

I then realised what she meant Christian was standing in the middle of all the fighting, he was setting some Strigoi on fire but was growing weak.

What could I do, I couldn't just leave Lissa standing here while I went back to help Christian.

"Liss, we have to go!, they will come over here" I was literally dragging her now.

"What about Christian?! We can't just leave him!" she was getting frantic now.

"We can't just stand here either he'll be fine he's protecting himself!" We had to yell because it was hard to hear anything with all the screaming and fighting going on Lissa and I both flinched when we saw a guardians head snap.

"Oh god!" Lissa said covering her mouth watching the guardian fall to the ground not to far from us, it kinda reminded me of Mason."Christian!" she yelled out to him now trying to get his attention.

Lissa didn't notice as the Strigoi who had just killed the guardian spotted us and came running forward. But before he could get too close to Lissa and I, I took a few steps forward cutting his arm with my stake as he pushed it forward to punch me. The stake went deep in his arm causing him to scream in agony that's all I needed for me to now plunge the stake in his heart.

He dropped to the ground and I turned back to a terrified Lissa. "We're going now!" I practically ordered as I pulled her with me to the church.

She wasn't hesitating as much anymore, she didn't want to be anywhere near them.

We entered the chapel to already find a couple Moroi who must have been sent by guardians since it was safe. There was one guardian in here with them. Guardian Alto.

He seemed relieved when he saw that I brought Lissa here safe.

"How bad is it?" Stan asked me.

"You don't know?" I wondered if he had seen it.

"No. I had to bring what Moroi I could here." Stan's face was serious he wasn't mad or anything just serious in total guardian mode.

"It's bad. Real bad" I wasn't gonna lie. "There is about 20 Strigoi, 20 moroi and only 30 guardians, numbers going down quickly"

Stan nodded he didn't seem to surprised by this. I took a moment to notice the moroi in here one of them was Ralf surprisingly not with Jesse also two other Moroi girls I think the blondes name was Ginger.

I then took notice to Lissa's emotions she was now sat in one of the long rows of chairs her head hanging low and I could see the fresh tears falling freely down her face.

I sat down beside her putting an comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe this has happened" she said barely a whisper.

I couldn't believe this has happened either the thought of Dimitri all alone in the cave he could still be alive and in pain, in need of medical treatment. It was wierd to think that one moment Lissa's arms were around me, comforting me, while I was crying to now me comforting her while she's crying. Yep we had a pretty messed up life.

"I know" I said while rubbing her back trying to calm her down "I know.."

But what I didn't know is where did we go from here?

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter Rose will find out what has happened to Dimitri. Also just to let you all know most of my updating is done on weekends, nearly every weekend I will add a couple of chapters. Review!**


	3. This can't be happening

Chapter three

After two long hours a voice on Stan's hearing device- that let all guardians talk to each other from different locations- gave us the all clear apparently the campus was now free of Strigoi but all of the Moroi and Novices had to go straight to their dorms.

I asked if I was allowed to go with Lissa to her dorm and Stan said it would be okay.

When we got to Lissa's dorm we both sat on her couch at the moment all there was left to do was wait, wait until we found out who survived and who didn't. Lissa and I didn't say to much, I mean what was there to say.

Lissa was worried sick about Christian she continued to ring his mobile but he wasn't picking up so mostly Lissa cried and I held her while I also tried not to cry myself.

I didn't know how long it was until we heard a knock on the door. I stepped up to go and grab it.

I opened it to see it was one of the Moroi boys whose dorms was close to Lissa's. I had seen him around but I didn't really know him well. He had light brown hair and his face was covered in freckles.

"Headmistress Kirovia wants us to all meant at the cafeteria." The boy said.

I knew what this meant. When any tragic accident like this happened once most of it was sorted out we were all called downstairs to meet with the guardians and discuss what happened and whose lives where taken. I thanked the boy and told Lissa.

I could feel that she didn't want to go any more then I did but we really didn't have any choice we both walked downstairs and joined the crowd of the other novices and moroi.

There was alot of chatter from everyone until Alberta came out with a few other guardians including my mother to which I was relived.

"Quiet!" Alberta yelled to get our attention. "As you are all aware of there has now been two recent attacks on the school. Unfortunetly some lives have been lost, moroi, novices, and guardians. With the lack of guardians there will be more flying out from other countries to help protect the school."

One of the guardians walked over to Alberta and handed her a peice of paper. This was it, this is where we would find out who died.

Alberta looked at the peice of paper and started reading names these were not the names of the people killed. They were actually the names of the people that had been taken and now were missing, this was twice in one week Strigoi had kidnapped people from the school.

The first few names I didn't really relise. One of them I did though and that was "Jesse Zelkos..." I didn't really like Jesse with what everything had happend but I knew from experience how bad it was to be taken by Strigoi. "Stanley Fisher.....Christian Ozera." _Oh no._

I turned to my right to see the shock on Lissa's face. This is exactly what she was worried about. I could feel through the bond she was finding it hard to stand on her own two feet she felt as though she was gonna fall to the ground. I put an arm around her waist to hold her up.

"Now Diseased..." Alberta said in a sad tone. This list would be the worst of all on this list would be the names of those who it was too late to save.

Alberta said alot of names but the only one I herd was the last one she said.

Dimitri Belikov.

I froze. _NO!_ I felt like screaming _No!!!_ This couldn't be happening. Dimitri couldn't be dead. He was well Dimitri.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream at all the guardians.

Alberta then dismissed us but I was already out the doors.

***

I ran, ran as fast as I could go I didn't know why I was running or where I was running to but I didn't care all knew was that I had to get out of there I had to get away from here.

I don't know _how_ far away I was but I was definitely far. I couldn't see the building anymore I could only see trees, trees and more trees.

I was obviously deep in the forest. I knew I couldn't run any more so I just sunk to the ground while the tears fell. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rapped my arms around them.

It was my fault this happened if I hadn't told them I knew where the caves where we would have never gone, and Dimitri would have never been....killed.

After everything he had been through, after everything _we _had been through. We had finally sorted everything out we had finally let our barriers down and decided to be together. And this had to happen.

Why was it that any man I really loved had to die on my watch. First Mason, now Dimitri.

_Rose!......Rose!_

I could feel Lissa yelling out to me through the bond, she had followed me when I ran out the doors but couldn't keep up with my running. She was crying too. Christian was now missing, but at least there was a chance for him...there was no chance for Dimitri.

With all these emotions coming at me it wasn't strait away that I relized the nauseous feeling.

Strigoi.

I found it hard but I stood up, pulling my stake out of my pocket.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" a voice came from the darkness.

I ran all the way out here close to the wards at which had just been broken for the second time, why not a third. How stupid was I, of course there would still be some Strigoi lurking around.

"Who's there?" I yelled looking around, clenching my stake harder.

"Now what's a young Dhampir like you doing out here all alone" the voice continued ignoring my question.

My heart beat faster in my chest and I could feel my legs shacking beneath me.

And it was all too quick.

I turned my head to the side to see the Strigoi lunge out at me. I aimed my stake for his chest but missed. My moves where sloppy and this Strigoi was strong. He moved behind me and before I could turn around to continue fighting his fist came flying out to hit my head with much force.

I could feel myself drop my stake. And then it all went black.

* * *

**AN: Click the green button! :)**


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter Four

I woke up just to feel that horrible nauseous feeling strong in my stomach.

And I say strong as in Strong! There was defiantly more then one Strigoi around.

I forced my eyes open and pulled my head up to put it strait back down with feeling the extreme pain at the right side of my head.

"Son of a—"

"She finally awakes" a voice said from in front of me. I tried to move in the small space around me.

_Small space? _I looked around to see dark tinted windows and the feeling as though I was moving beneath me.

I was in a car.

Trying to move I realized my hands were cuffed together. _Great! _I thought sarcastically.

It was dark in this car even though it was tinted I could tell it still must be night outside _how long was I even out?_

"Who are you, what do you want?" I asked stupidly.

They didn't answer as the car came to a stop and two Strigoi who were sitting in the front one of them being the one who had talked to me and also he looked like the one who knocked me unconscious, asshole! They both hopped out of the car only to open the door from both ends to the back of the car where I was sitting, they were at both doors at both sides, there was nowhere to run.

The one that had hit me since I was closest to him, he grabbed my arm tightly forcing me to walk with him as the other one grabbed my other arm even tighter.

I struggled in their grasp thrashing and trying to kick them with my legs since my arms where behind my back, but it was no use.

"Don't bother" one of them muttered to me.

The air was cool around me. I could feel under my shoes that I was walking on dirt, I couldn't see it since it was literally pitch black making it all the more scary.

We didn't have to walk to far for me to realize we were heading towards some caves. Why were they taking me here? Was this were the other missing people like Christian were? These questions kept running through my head as both of the Strigoi led me into the caves.

That nauseas feeling was getting even stronger, indicating more Strigoi ahead.

Once we were deep enough in the caves it got even darker if that was possible.

There was no way I could make it out alive. I don't no what they were going to do to me but whatever way they kill me I hope there is such thing as heaven and that if I went there I could be with Dimitri.

I was right about the more Strigoi thing. I could see four more now.

Definitely was gonna die.

_Snap out of this Rose!! _A voice in my head seemed to be saying this. I should listen to it but really there wasn't much to live for. I hate to live in a world where Dimitri doesn't exist.

Seeing all these Strigoi approach me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We found one of the girls you asked for sir" one of the Strigoi that was holding me said to a dark figure which I could barely see.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard" said the other one "She was almost too easy, wondering out in the woods on her own" I looked up at him to see a smile on his pale face. I just gave him my meanest glare.

"Do you want us to put her with the others" the first voice spoke again. _The others?_ I was right this must be where they kept the missing people.

I couldn't see but the person who they were talking to which I'm guessing was in charge must have nodded because the two Strigoi started walking again.

It was so hard to stay calm and keep my mouth shut, there was so many things I wanted to yell and swear to them but I took a deep breath and controlled myself.

Dimitri would be proud.

We were taking even longer then the last time where were we going? And both my arms were really starting to hurt from the tightness of their grip along with my wrists hurting from these hand cuff things.

"This holding hands and walking is fun and everything but where exactly are you takeing me?" I asked trying to sound alot braver then I really was.

"Shut up!" one of them yelled and grabbed my arm even harder causing me to scream in pain.

Just then they stopped at what looked to be a.....door?

It was a door on a rocky wall. One of them leaned forward to open it without letting go of me.

"Enjoy." The most smart ass Strigoi said before he pushed me in a room so hard that I hit the dirt floor and blacked out again.

***

Falling unconscious twice on the same day. Wow Rose great job. If I hadn't run all the way to the woods instead of just going to my dorm to cry I wouldn't have been in this mess.

I forced my eyes open only to see black which tells me I really hadn't opened my eyes oh my god I felt so weak..

My head was throbbing harder in pain as I yet again had hurt it. When that Strigoi through me in here im pretty sure I went head first into the ground.

I couldn't really tell right now if I was awake or still asleep. I think I was asleep because I was starting to here voices.

'Rose?, Rose?'

'Can you hear me Rose?'

'Rose wake up can you hear me?'

This voice continued talking in my head with what seemed a couple of other voices where somewhere in the background.

What was weird about this is that the males voice talking to me sounded a bit familiar.

I was starting to get my senses back as I felt someone shaking me while continuing to say my name. Maybe I wasn't dreaming.

With all the force I had I pushed my eyes open.

It was still very dark, the nauseous feeling was gone but I wasn't the only one here.

"Rose are you okay?"

Christians worried voice said.

* * *

**AN: Bit of a cliffy there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but there's only one way for me to know so Review!**


	5. Wakeing up

Chapter Five

I was lying flat on my back with someone behind me holding my head up.

I tried to pull myself up to a sitting position and flinched from the pain in my head.

"Careful" Christian said in a soft voice as he helped me sit up.

"Christian?" It was hard finding my voice.

"Yeah, Rose. I think you should lay back down you hit your head pretty hard" he said he sounded worried which was very unusual.

"No im fine, where am I?" I asked in a crooked voice.

"I wish I knew" he replied. I took a minute to take in my surrounding I scanned around me and of course it was all dark. And then I saw two figures behind Christian.

I gasped and tried to move backwards.

"Calm down Rose, it's only Meredith and Jesse" Christian said grabbing my shoulders to keep me from falling backwards.

The more that I looked the more I could see it was, Meredith was one of the other girl novies and I already knew too well who Jesse Zelkos is. They were both, like Christian some of the missing few from the second attack on the academy.

I tried to stand up but Christian held me back down.

"Im fine" I said in a bit of a grumpy voice. I didn't mean for it to sound like that but you would be the same to if your head was hit and then smashed into the ground on the same day.

Christian snorted. "Yeah you just went smashing head first into the ground, but yeah your alright" He said in a really sarcastic voice. Some people never change.

I ignored him. "So what you are all just locked in here or what?" I asked they all seemed to look alright besides being a bit scruffy and the two moroi looked like they would need feeding they all surprisingly looked ok.

"Yeah, pretty much" Christian said nodding his head.

"Some of the Strigoi check on us now and then but mainly we are in here alone trying to come up with a plan." Meredith spoke for the first time.

I looked at her. "So what have you got so far?" hopefully something good so we could do it fast.

"Not much, we were gonna use Christians fire power to melt the door but he's already to weak. And Jesse definitely can't help he's even worse" she said pointing to Jesse. Now that I really looked at him he looked worse than any of us he was paler then usual and he had big blackish-purple spots under his eyes it looked like he hadn't ate, drank or sleep for some time.

"Hey" Jesse said to her like he was offended. I think he meant to yell it but he was too weak. He needed help, there was no doubt in my mind that in the next four days here, he would die.

"Your right" I said to Meredith. "We need to get out of here fast, youve got me now and upart from my head hurting like hell, I can still fight, what about you?" I asked her. In any situation like this it would have to be the dhampirs to take charge and protect the moroi.

"Yep, Whatever we figure out ill be fighting" she said with confidence. I didn't really know Mereidith but I think I could get to like her.

"Me too" Christian said.

"Me too what?" I asked even though I was sure I already knew what he meant.

"Me too" he repeated. "I will be fighting too"

"You will not" I said to him, no way was I letting Christian fight, he would definetly be killed the only way he could kill Strigoi was to set them on fire, and he was to weak to do that.

"Yes I will" he argued.

"No, you won't"

"Your not the boss of me" he said sounding like a 10 year old.

"I kinda am, I'm dhampir and your a moroi so that means im meant to be protecting you not letting you fight" I said starting to get mad.

"Watch me" he said sounding determined.

"If I watch you I will be watching you die and I would not do that to Lissa." He seemed to flinch at her name a bit but went back to fighting with me.

"I can look after myself!" he said all traces of his worry were gone he was just back to be the annoying Christian that I sometimes hated.

"Ha" I gave a harsh laugh at his answer "Yeah sure you can fire boy, you can't even--"

"Guys that enough!" Meredith yelled. "Arguing isn't helping!"

We both stopped. She was right us fighting like children wasn't going to get us anywhere. I think Christian realized that too because his face changed and he didn't say anything more.

***

It took us a while to figure out what we were going to do. Mainly because Christian and I got into another little argument, which really wasn't that little. Christian was a lot like me, he was Stubborn.

I was the one who kind of took charge with this all since most of the plan was my idea. Meredith had said that now and then one of the Strigoi would come in to check on us. So the plan was that when one came in Meredith and I would attack. Meredith was thinking of doing this before I came but knew it wouldn't work since she would be on her own and she had no stake.

It was the only chance we had so we were really hoping that it was just one Strigoi and not two that would check on us. The easier way to get out of here would have been to get Christian to melt the door handle but it must have been like thick metal or something because it wasn't working.

Once Meredith and I attacked and hopefully at least knocked the Strigoi unconscious, we along with Christian and Jesse, would go down the cave – the way I took to get here, I memorized - and with my Strigoi sensing skills which I explained to them I had, I would warn them if any Strigoi were nearby and Christian would set them on fire but only a little bit since he would still be weak but it should be enough to distract them.

It was such a risky plan one that had a good chance of not working, since we didn't know if there would be alot of Strigoi down the way we planned on going in the cave, but what other chance did we have we couldn't just stay here and rot.

We all agreed to get some sleep since we knew that it may be tomorrow we would have to attempt our escape.

* * *

**AN: I promise if you will review I will try and update faster! :)**


	6. Awkward Friendship

Chapter Six

Everyone was all asleep. Apart from me.

I was completely lost in thought...

I surprisingly wasn't too worried about what was ahead of us. I say surprisingly as in there was a very big chance we weren't going to make it out of this. Two Moroi and two Dhampir verseing who knows how many Strigoi, I wasn't even sure 10?, 20?

This was going to be dangerous. But I didn't even care, I didn't care about anything, nothing seemed to matter with out Dimitri.

_How could he be dead?_

Those words seemed to repeat over and over again in my head. He was bad-ass Strigoi killing Dimitri and I would never in million years think this could ever happen to him, not him.

I remember that night in the cabin he said he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I said the same but _he's_ gone and _I'm_ still here. For now.

I knew he wouldn't want me to think like this, to think like I don't care for my own life and that there was nothing to fight for, but really, I didn't.

But then as though the name was screamed at me I thought about Lissa. She's what I had to fight for she was my best friend who felt like a sister and I would never want her to lose both me and Christian.

Thinking about Lissa, suddenly pulled me to her when I noticed I was back at the Academy in her room.

She was crying into somebody's shoulder. I could feel that she had been doing that for a while.

"How-how could...this have happened" she stuttered "First Christian, now Rose, why does this keep happening.

"I wish I knew" I heard the person say who was hugging her. Adrian.

I hadn't seen or spoke to him in a while it was actually surprising he hadn't visited my dreams I thought. But well I haven't technically been asleep if you don't count being knocked out.

"And why haven't you been able to get into her dreams?" Lissa asked as if she could read my thoughts. She pulled back to look at his face. "Do you think that means...that, that she's dead?" Lissa's fear shot up as she realized this possibility.

"No, no it could mean that she just hasn't slept yet, it's only been a day and a half" he said trying to reassure her it worked a little bit. But had it seriously only been a day and a half? Wow it felt longer.

"Oh god Adrian. I hope there alright" she said as more tears began to fall and she pulled back into Adrian's arms.

"The guardians are doing everything they can" Adrian said in a calm voice, but I could tell that he was really worried. This was a side of Adrian I had never really seen much of.

Lissa continued to cry but I didn't wanna watch anymore, I didn't want to feel it, I had my own emotions to deal with at the moment.

I pulled back into my own head and looked around to see the same place I had left. Rocky walls and dirt on the ground which I was currently sitting on, _man I would kill for a hot shower right now._

I decided that it would be a smart idea to get some sleep but the instant I closed my eyes I heard Christian.

"How is she?" he said in a small but hard voice. I opened my eyes to stare at his face about 5 meters from me, he was lying kinda sitting like I was with his back against the cave wall and his feet out. I didn't realise he was awake but the look on his face showed me he hadn't been asleep at all.

"I thought you were asleep" I whispered instead of answering his question which I already knew meant Lissa, he knew about our bond and would have been able to tell I was in her head.

"I couldn't get to sleep, but I could say the same for you" his voice sounded tired and depressing. "But you didn't answer my question"

Did he really want to know? "Can't you guess? She's upset." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it kinda was.

I expected him to snap at me or something but he just seemed sad. He didn't say anything until about 5 minutes later.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss her." He simply said. I was surprised to see him acting this way around me, but I couldn't blame him.

"Me too"

It took another couple of minutes before he spoke again.

"Im gonna make sure we get outta this, for her, she's lost too much in her life already to lose the both of us aswell." he sounded determined now. But I couldn't agree more.

"So am I" I said.

"I guess what some people say is true.....we really are alike." He whispered sounding a bit uncomfortable. He was right, me and Christian could sometimes get on each others last nerves but aside from our personalities we both shared the love for the same person.

"Thats kinda freaky" I replied trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah it is." I could see a smile on his lips as I now also had.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "You know Christian sometimes I really hate you, and sometimes I pray that you will do something like set yourself on fire, but.... I guess what im trying to say is, well I care for you in a kind of brotherly way."

He looked strait at me with the same smile on his face.

"Wierdly enough Rose, I feel the same way." I smiled at him.

There was another moment of a bit of awkward silence between us until I spoke.

"Christian?" I whispered.

"Yes Rose?"

"You know we kinda had a bit of a moment there" I said in a jokingly way.

"I guess we did" he said shaking his head as if this was disbelieving.

"Ew" I said scrunching my nose. But it felt good to joke with Christian like nothing was wrong.

"But if you tell anyone about it, I'll just deny it." he said quickly trying to sound serious. He wasn't looking at me but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Christian" I said before closing my eyes.

* * *

**AN- I thought I would add a bit of a Rose/Christian momment in here I hope you liked it! But don't worry the next chapter coming up will have all the action in it :) But PLEASE REVIEW like I said the more you review the quicker I will update!**


	7. Zeklos Vs Ozera

Chapter Seven.

"Rose......Rose!"

I was deep in sleep when I felt someone shaking me _Rrrr why do people keep waking me up!_

"Wake up Rose!"

"10 more minutes" I groaned. I really wasn't a morning person, this person would be lucky if I didn't hit them.

"Come on Rose"

"Oh forget it Meredith she won't get up I've got a better idea."

"Christian, No!"

That made me open my eyes to see Meredith hovering over me, her short brown hair was messy from being asleep. Right behind Meredith was a smirking Christian.

"What were you going to do?" I asked in a tired annoyed voice.

"That doesn't matter" Meredith said before Christian could answer. "A Strigoi could walk in at any time and we need to make sure where all ready."

"Yeah your right" I pulled myself off the ground and she did the same its then that I noticed how sore I was, leaning against a stony wall isn't the most comfortable way to sleep. They must have felt the same way because I could see Christian rubbing his neck.

Meredith walked over to Jesse who was completely lying in the dirt.

"Jesse get up" she said bending down to shake his shoulders.

"Rrrrr" he growled turning on his side. "Get lost" he said his eyes weren't open and he put his middle finger up in the air but he wasn't really pointing at anyone.

"Get up Zelkos before I make you get up" I said kicking his foot.

"I'll help" Christian said.

Jesse groaned again but was not even attempting to open his eyes. So he was also not a morning person.

Christian shook his head and walked over to Jesse he put his hand out to reveal a big flame and put it in front of Jesse's face.

"What are you doing?" I asked Christian.

"What does it look like" he said not looking at me.

"Listen Christian I don't like him as much as you do, but setting him on fire?" I said my voice was surprisingly calm.

"Im not setting him on fire you idiot, no matter how much I would like to" he put his on fire hand closer to Jesse's face. "JESSE!" he yelled in his ear. He let out a girlish scream making Meredith and I laugh which only increased when he saw the big flame in front of his face he screamed again jumping to his feet.

Christian smiled that cocky grin. "Told you I could get him up"

"What the hell?!" Jesse yelled. Wow he wasn't as weak as I thought.

"I always knew you were a bit of a girl Zelkos but man, what a scream" Christian said laughing.

"Im gonna kill you Ozera" Jesse said his face going red from both anger and embarrassment. _Did I seriously once find his attractive?._

Christian continued to laugh. "_You_.....kill....._me_, yeah right"

And thats when Jesse swung out his fist. And might I say that was the most sloppiest move ive ever seen. _This should be good._ Christian dodged his move only laughing harder.

"What the hell was that?" Christian asked. "Is that how you're gonna kill me"

That made Jesse even more mad and they were both at it Jesse pushed Christian saying that he could only fight with fire so Christians come back was a punch in the face, it was a bit sloppy but better then Jesse's it actually hit him. God Moroi were hopeless. They both started fighting punching and pushing each other.

Meredith and I both looked at each other with a smile on our faces I knew she would be thinking the same thing, there fighting skills sucked.

"Should we break them up?" Meredith asked but she was clearly amused.

"Nah, one of them will soon realise that they both—"

"ARR" Jesse grunted in pain falling to the floor.

"On second thought" I said quickly, running over to Christian who was going in for another hit.

I grabbed his shoulder and saw Meredith go to Jesse.

"Man he sucks" Christian said, he didn't bother to struggle in my grip, good choice.

"No, actually you both suck, it was pretty amusing I wanted to keep watching but I'm not about to let two Moroi fight" I said.

Christian was about to respond.

"Rose?" Meredith said.

I turned to look at her holding Jesse on the ground.

"He's unconscious" she said referring to Jesse.

I turned back to Christian. "You idiot!!" I yelled at him "We need him to be awake if we're going to get out of here and—"

The door suddenly opened revealing a red-eyed red-haired women Strigoi.

"What the hell is going on in here!!!" she yelled at us. That's when I realized how much yelling had been going on in here. But that wasn't the problem, this was our chance to get out of here, this Strigoi was on her own.

I didn't say a word. I just lunged at her.

* * *

**AN: I want to get 5 more Reviews before I update That's all! just 5. Ofcourse id love more so please click the green button.**


	8. Cave walking

Chapter Eight

The Strigoi seemed surprised by my move but she was quick to fight back.

I went to punch her face but with her speed she was able to grab my wrist almost crushing it with her bones. I used my leg to kick her stomach causing her to let go and stumble backwards. We both crouched down into a fighting stance she managed to get a good blow to my chest flying me backwards that's when Meredith came over.

She kicked her in the face and the Strigoi stumbled again. I ran back over to her and me and Meredith continued fighting I had to admit this red head was good. She was fast and strong so she must have been old she managed to push Meredith into the wall but I was able to hit her so hard she fell to the ground allowing me to finish her off.

I walked over to Meredith lending her my hand. She took it and stood up.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, let's do this."

The door was now open meaning this was where our plan begins.

"Do you know how hard it was to just stand there watching you guys fight? Why should use get all the action?" Christian said. I hadn't really noticed him when we were fighting but we had asked him when we planned this that he would not use his power unless it was really necessary.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Meredith asked pointing to Jesse.

Just then he groaned.

"Does that answer your question" Christian said.

"Come on grab him, I hope no more herd us." I said.

Christian and Meredith both walked over to Jesse and pulled him up holding an arm each.

"Christian you're going to have to hold him while we walk." I told him.

"What? Why should I have to hold him, just because he can't fight" he argued.

"Christian, there is no time just do it!"

He sighed and shot me a glare that had no affect on me, but did it anyways. He pulled Jesse to get him to walk a bit too hard, but I could slowly see Jesse realizing what was happening, Christian noticed too and whispered in his ear to stay quiet.

We walked out the door me first, then Christian dragging Jesse and then Meredith behind them. I looked to my right and saw the way the two Strigoi had carried me in, I knew if we kept following this path it would lead outside, that was if we didn't bump in to any Strigoi on the way.

I motioned for them to follow me as we began slowly walking down the cave, I could feel a slight nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach but it was very faint indicating that any Strigoi weren't too close.

I knew that it would be day light outside but it was still dark in here. It made it hard, but I was 99 percent sure we just kept walking down here. We all tried to stay as quiet as we could but you could slightly hear the movement of the dirt and rocks under my black joggers.

It was feeling like the more we walked down the cave the stronger the nausea got which was starting to worry me a bit.

So I gave them a warning "I think there could be a few down here" I whispered to them behind me Christian and Mereidith nodded there heads while Jesse looked a little scared.

I turned back around and kept walking, doing that made a big difference when the feeling in my stomach got stronger a lot faster if we where the ones moving towards them, that meant Strigoi where coming towards us.

I didn't stop walking but I turned my head and quickly whispered. "Be prepared"

It was a good think I did that because less then 5 seconds later two male Strigoi coming down the cave noticed us and came charging. I didn't hesitate just like Dimitri had taught me, I ran up to the both of them and the fight began.

"I told you we should have just killed this bitch" one of the Strigoi said and I realized that he was one of the Strigoi that brought me in here, he was also the one he knocked me out that second time.

"Aww I guess that's too bad since im going to be the one killing you" I said, my attitude getting the best of me. I threw a hard punch to his face that didn't seem to cause him to much pain but it was one hell of a distraction I kicked him in the gut, then kicked his legs out from under him and he went falling to the ground but I doubt he was dead. The second Strigoi was coming at me when just in time he burst into flames.

I looked over to Christian who Meredith was standing in front of.

"I told you not to do that unless it was completely necessary." I shouted in a whisper.

"Gee, your welcome Rose" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I then thought about how well I did in that fight my long black skinny jeans and black tank top only had the marks from the last fight. I wasn't as bad as Meredith her light baby blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans had blood marks and rips through them.

It had nearly been a minute until another wave of neausea hit me. Strigoi, four of them came running at us. I ran at them aswell but I knew I couldn't take them all on my own especially without a stake. Mereidith must have realized this too because instead of protecting the Moroi she helped me fight. Meredith's moves were pretty good she wasn't as trained as me but she knew all the basics.

"If these four are out what about the others" one of the Strigoi said to the other while Mereidith was fighting them. _Others, what others?_

"Go look!" another Strigoi said. The one talking before ran off in the other direction but I grabbed him before he could get to far and pinned him to the ground.

He was already weakened from fighting I snuck a glance behind me to see that the other Strigoi had been killed. But even weak this Strigoi was thrashing and kicking me.

"Christian!" I called him over.

He ran over to me and saw him light a fire in his hand. He was about to destroy him.

"No don't." I said quickly.

"What?" he said shocked.

"Dont kill him, threaten him"

Christian looked confused. I turned back to the struggling Strigoi on the ground.

"What did your little friend mean when he said _others?"_ I asked grabbing him harder.

"Like ill tell you!" he spat.

Christian must have understood what I was doing because he put the flame infront of his face.

"Are you sure about that?" I said.

He stayed silent.

"Tell her!" Christian said in a threatening tone putting the fire so close it was burining his skin the Strigoi screamed in pain and I covered his mouth.

"Now, we can keep doing this or you can just come out and say what you and your buddy were talking about"

"The others captured!" he yelled. And then it all clicked the others who were missing were here.

* * *

**AN: The others missing will be in the next chapter. Review!!!**


	9. Going back

Chapter Nine

I looked up to Christian who nodded in understanding.

"Where are they?" I yelled at the Strigoi.

He growled at me using all his force to kick me off him, which wasn't working too well he was new and I could tell he was only human before he was changed.

Christian burnt more of his face and the Strigoi screamed again.

"Down there!" he said pointing in the direction we had been going. "In another room!"

Christian looked at me for conformation I nodded and just like that Strigoi beneath me went into flames.

"We should go have a look" Christian said his voice was sounding a bit weak.

"Maybe we should just get out of here first you already look weak and—"

He cut me off "No, I'm fine. If there's more people stuck here they will need our help they would have been without food or water too."

"Are you sure you can do it, I mean there could be more Strigoi" _and I didn't need him fainting._

"Yeah I can do it" he said. I didn't argue anymore I knew it would be best to try and save the others as well.

"Ok" I said standing up I turned to see Jesse on the floor _again_.

"He's breathing but barely" Meredith said she was sat next to him.

"What happened" I hadn't even seen anything happen to him when I was fighting.

"When we were fighting one of the Strigoi got a good hold on him I don't know what happened in between me fighting the other Strigoi and then getting him away from Jesse" she explained.

"Well I can't feel any Strigoi around if we keep going we might be able to get outside in the light you can stay there with him while I..."

"We" Christian interrupted.

"..._We _come back in here to find anyone else" I finished.

"Okay, will you guys be ok?" she asked.

"We should. I wouldn't do this if I thought there were many nearby" I couldn't feel anything maybe there wasn't as many Strigoi here as I thought.

"Alright" she said picking up Jesse and putting his arm over her shoulder.

We went back to walking to the end of this long tunnel. We knew we were getting close to the end when it started getting lighter.

I knew having Jesse out in the sunlight wouldn't be good but he was safer out there instead of in here.

I could see we had finally reached the end when it was completely light. I couldn't believe it we made it, two in training dhampirs and two teenage moroi had made it out of what could have been a Strigoi infested cave.

Once completely outside Meredith dropped Jesse to the ground.

And that cave we came out of we had to go back in. It was the only way to really know if there were more people in there, they could be injured or at any minute one of the Strigoi could decide to have a snack.

Judging by the light, it looked to be morning so that was heaps of time to try and get the others out and bring them into the sunlight.

"Ready?" I asked Christian.

"As ready as ill ever be" he said.

"Be careful" Meredith said before we both stepped back into the caves.

***

Christian and I were both looking along the cave walls me on one side, him on the other for any signs of a door.

"I can't find anything" Christian said for the tenth time.

"Keep looking" I said for about the hundredth.

"Just face it that Strigoi son of a bitch lied to us."

I knew what a great possibility that was but for some reason I couldn't believe it I didn't want to give up, not yet.

"Keep looking" I repeated. _Hundred and one. _

And that's when I spotted it. It was so dark I had to use the little of vampire senses I had to see a door just like the one we were in. I stopped walking but Christian didn't see.

"Christian!" I shouted in a whisper. He looked over to me. "Here."

Christian walked to the door I stood in front of. Now was the problem of getting it open.

That's why I found it stupid when Christian lightly knocked.

"Um...." I said looking at him like the freak he was.

"What? Someone might knock back" he said.

"Are you stupid where gonna have to knock it down somehow"

"Shush!"

"What?" he covered my mouth with his hand which I just bit.

"Ow! What the hell Rose?" he winged.

"Don't touch me, now why am I shushing?"

"Listen." He said.

I waited. "Too....."

"Someone knocked" he said.

"Okay well then there's people in there, I could have told you that, stand back" I said pushing him.

"Why"

"Im gonna kick the door down"

He gave a small laugh "Ah yeah Rose do you not realize how thick this door must be if I can't even melt it..." he said.

I kicked the wall making a loud thud hoping no Strigoi came. I continued kicking it with no such luck.

"I cant do it" I said surrendering.

"Well, _I could have told you that_" he said copying me from before.

Then I had an idea. "Burn the door while I kick it, it should make it weaker." I didn't no if it would work and I knew it would burn my foot a bit but it was worth a shot.

"Okay...." he said. He through fire at the door and I watched it go from brown to black from the fire. With all my force I kicked it hard. _Nothing_. I kicked it again just to see some of the screws come out of place. One more time and _Bang!_ The door came down.

Well, like I suspected there was about five people in here.

What I didn't suspect was the person standing less than 5 meters in front of me looking ready for a fight, until he realized who I was.

It was Dimitri.

* * *

**AN: Well thats the biggest Cliffy so far Let me know what you think if you Review as promised I will update. REVIEW!**


	10. Alive

Chapter Ten

The caves where dark, but not dark enough.

I could recognize him anywhere. It felt like my world froze, but really this was all happening so fast. He looked just as shocked as I was but he couldn't be because I was told he was supposed to be....dead.

His brown eyes stared into mine. He looked beaten and bruised but he was alive, he was here. _My Dimitri_ was here.

"Rose?" his voice spoke and it was just like that I couldn't stand still anymore I needed to be near him I needed to have his arms around me.

We both must have been thinking the same thing because before I knew it we had run up to each other, he brought his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

I small sob escaped my throat. I think he must have heard it because he pulled me tighter to him, I could feel his slow breathing and his fast beating heart from where my head was on his chest.

I knew that Christian was here and I knew that there were others around but I didn't care it felt just as though we were alone.

I pulled back so I could look into his brown eyes. They were held with unshed tears something that only I could notice. It was hard to find my voice but I managed it.

"Y-you...they said you were d-dead." I managed to stutter in a small voice. I could feel my eyes watering.

Dimitri's face showed a bit of shock and a lot of concern he obviously didn't know they had reported him dead. I felt a tear spill from my eye.

"Oh Roza" he said as he pulled me to him again I felt him rest his head on mine. God I missed him.

I never wanted to let go but I knew I had to. Dimitri knew it to and we both reluctantly complied.

"We have to get out of here, and they're all weak" Christian said, he stood with four other people. I recognized them all from around the academy three were Moroi and one was another guardian but I didn't know them all well.

"How did you two get here?" Dimitri asked us. I could see he was going into guardian mode.

Christian was the one who answered. "Well I got caught in the third attack, and Rose got caught in the forth."

"Third and forth?" Dimitri asked in shock. It was only really three attacks because it was only me who got kidnapped in the forth one but I wasn't going to say that.

But in a way it was all true there was the first time they attacked when Mason warned me, the second in the caves which was really us attacking them, the third was the one straight after the caves when the wards were broken again and then the forth was my own stupidity when I walked deep in the forest alone.

"Yeah, they just keep coming back." Christian said. I felt like I couldn't find my voice again, Dimitri was so close beside me I just wanted to be in his arms, I just wanted to relive the night in the cabin.

Thinking of that just made it all the more worse. I looked up at him and our eyes both locked, it was like he was thinking the same thing, his eyes held lust and desire as I'm sure mine did the same.

"How are we going to get everyone out?" Christian said we both snapped out of our daze to look at him, me and Dimitri would have to wait we still had problems ahead.

"It should be okay if we just follow the route we just took" I explained. "There were no Strigoi down in that entrance so I'm guessing that this cave is a lot bigger than we thought, this room is a lot closer outside then the room we were held in."

Dimitri gave me a questioning look as though he just realized that we were held captive as well. He looked me over and even though I knew he wasn't checking me out it still sent a shiver down my spine but he was seeing if I was alright and that felt just as good to know how much he cares.

"So how are we going to do this?" Christian said I turned my attention back to him again.

"Well we will have to fight." Spoke the female guardian for the first time. I hadn't even been paying attention to all the other people in the room.

"We might not have to" said Christian. "Like Rose just said the way we took to the outside there were no Strigoi in sight."

"None at all?" the female guardian asked in disbelief.

I spoke. "Well we had to kill a few when we first escaped but that wasn't around here"

"You both killed Strigoi without stakes, on your own?" she asked.

I could see next to me Dimitri slightly smiled, it was a proud smile. It must have reminded him of all the Strigoi Christian and I killed in the first attack.

"With the help of Meredith." I said. I just remembered about her, but I knew she would be safe out in the sun.

"Yeah, and no help from Jesse." Christian added. I glared at him to shut up.

"There were others?" Dimitri asked us.

"Yeah, just those two but there outside now, Meredith's fine but I don't know about Jesse I think he will just need to go to the feeders." I said. Dimitri nodded.

"We need to contact the academy." The female guardian said. I still didn't know her name. She pulled out one of those devices that they used to communicate together. I went wide eyed she wouldn't be as stupid as to not have used that would she? I mean did she have that all this time!

She must have seen my very confused expression as well as Christians because she added. "It lost reception, if we get outside I might be able to get enough, it's pretty broken though so I'm not completely sure."

"Do you have one?" Christian asked Dimitri.

He shook his head. "No mine must have come off in the attack."

"What are we going to do with the Moroi?" Christian asked. He would have made a great Dhampir, guardian with his attitude about this, but then again he wouldn't be fire boy.

I looked over the three Moroi that were sitting on the ground two boys and one girl they were all from a younger grade I could tell, and they looked as weak as hell, I have no idea how we were going to get the out of—

All of a sudden there was a rush of noises outside, all of our heads snapped up to look out the door in the direction it came from. It sounded like fighting.

Dimitri tensed but straight away came to stand by my side since I was closer to the door but to be honest he looked like he wanted to stand in front of me.

Shuffling in the grounded dirt came close and I tried to be ready for a fight.

I expected Strigoi. But was absolutely relived when it was Alberta with a couple of other guardians.

Finally we were being rescued.

* * *

**AN: Im SO Sorry it took me so long to add this chapter but I hope you like it, ill try to make sure I update a lot faster from now on.**

**I would love to hear what you think! I promise a Rose/Dimitri scene in the next chapter. REVIEW!!**


	11. Everything to me

Chapter Eleven

Everything after that happened in a rush...

About 15 Guardians came to the cave to rescue us. 15 actually wasn't a lot and I wondered if somehow more guardians had died because they usually would send in a hell of a lot more.

One of them was my mother. I haven't talked to her yet because they went back in the cave to check for anyone else and to kill any Strigoi on their way. I wasn't too worried since I don't think that there were many Strigoi in there anyway.

Right now I was cramped in a van with Christian, Meredith, Jessie and a few other novices and Moroi. I say cramped because there are 8 seats and at the front sat two guardians one was driving and the other was in the passenger seat and then there was the 6 remaining seats. And all up there was 8 of us not including the guardians.

I was sat at the very back squished up to the window with Meredith closely next to me, Jessie on her other side and another Moroi I think his name was Justin or something on the end.

They apparently didn't bring enough vans so there was only two for those captured. Dimitri was in the other one unfortunately, and it was annoying me since all I wanted to do was be with him right now. It's what I wanted more than anything else in the world.

There wasn't much conversation going on in the van, we were all tired and hungry, some more than others. Jesse was currently asleep and I felt this erg to kick him to make sure he was actually alive.

All the Moroi were the worst not just because they needed feeders but because these car windows weren't tinted and Moroi don't like the sun. Christian wasn't asleep since I kicked his chair once, he was sitting directly in front of me and he would go off every time, so I just did it to annoy him.

The two guardians sitting at the front (who were actually not squished like the rest of us) I didn't know the passenger but the one driving was Stan Alto. When we first started driving they asked us about what happened and we had nothing to hide, we told them everything.

I thought that they would maybe say something about what Christian and I did was wrong, but they didn't they actually seemed impressed.

I was going to pop in to Lissa's head just to hear if she knew we were ok and were coming back but I decided not to since I would see her soon enough and I couldn't wait.

I hadn't even noticed when we pulled up at the academy's gates. Stan said something to the guardian standing outside and he opened the gates.

Taking one look at 's I never really thought I would miss this place, but I did. I just never thought I would see it again, I never thought I would see much again and at the time I didn't care, I didn't care about anything.

It's all different now, the reason for me not caring was because I thought Dimitri was dead, now that I know he's alive and that he's going to be fine with me there's no way I wanted that taken away.

We were the first van to arrive, but the others I'm sure were driving not too far from us.

After getting out of the car staff from the clinic must have been expecting us since we were all forced to go to the clinic. Moroi had to get to the feeders and others like me needed to go to the clinic, I told them that I was fine but apparently I had to have a check up anyway.

Some parts of my body hurt from the fighting but I didn't have any broken bones, just _a lot _of bruises.

"Can I go now?" I asked Dr. Olendzki. I was sitting up on one of the beds in the clinic while she was writing on a clip board.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, you may go, but take it easy you have been through a lot, you're incredibly lucky that you have no serious injuries."

"Yeah I know, strange for me right?" She smiled and I got up and walked out the door.

Everyone else that was brought back would be in these rooms of the clinic including Dimitri, but I had no idea where, so seeing him would have to wait for a bit.

What I wanted to do right now, was have a nice hot shower and change into some different clothes, I have been wearing the same ones for three days and they were all ripped and dirty I needed to change before I saw Lissa. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy with me walking around looking like this, plus I probably smelled really bad.

Opening the door to my room it brought a smile to my face that everything was exactly the same as I left it, I don't know why I thought something would be different but I did. I nearly ran to my shower, I stripped down and let the hot water wash over me, I felt my body relax and that's something I haven't done in a while.

I could tell I must have stayed in there for a really long time since my skin was getting wrinkly. I turned the hot water off and stepped out. I happily changed into my comfortable light blue jeans and red T-shirt. I brushed through my wet and knotted hair and left it down.

I guessed that Lissa would be in her room. I knocked twice and waited for a while.

I sighed out loud when she didn't answer, I turned around and thought I would check the cafeteria when I heard the door open from behind me.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice came out crocked and turning to face her she had red tired eyes like she had been crying.

At the same time we both ran up to each other. She sniffled and started sobbing into my hair.

"I-I was so worried, nobody could find you..."

"Shhh" I patted her hair. "I'm fine, it's ok."

She pulled back to look at me, fresh tears rolling down her eyes. "They said that someone who was missing contacted the academy, guardians all went to look and I had to wait to see if they found anyone."

It's only then that I really thought about it. Who contacted the academy? I remember we never got the chance to. I didn't bother asking Lissa since I could already tell she didn't know.

There was something strong that I could sense from the bond. An answer she was scared to hear.

"He's here, and he's going to be fine." I said with a smile on my face. She didn't know about Christian.

She smiled too and we were back in a hug as she cried happy tears.

I spent a while in Lissa's dorm. Just me and her, I asked about Adrian and she said that he had a bit much to drink last night so he would have been sleeping all day. I shouldn't be surprised.

She couldn't see Christian yet so we just talked the whole day enjoying each other's company, but I couldn't help but think there was someone that I was desperate to see.

I had to leave as it was getting close to curfew, I gave Lissa a hug and said goodbye.

Walking into my dorm I didn't even bother getting changed I just threw myself on my bed. A bed. I had been sleeping in dirt when I was in the cave so this was really luxury.

I'm sure I was just drifting off when I heard the door knock. I suppressed a groan and a scream since I just wanted to sleep!

I was about to tell whatever person it was to piss off when I opened the door. But I stopped when I saw it was Dimitri.

Immediately I couldn't care less about sleeping. Looking into the eyes of the man I loved I felt a sudden pull. We were too far apart.

But it wasn't me who acted first, it was him. He took a step forward cupped my face and kissed me. Kissed me with hunger, kissed me with lust, kissed me with love.

Without stopping he shut my door from behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. He needed to be closer.

He walked forwards with me moving backwards and we both landed on the bed, his hands were now trailing up my body as he continued kissing. We had to break for air, but he then moved to my neck talking softly.

"I love you Roza, I love you so so much." He said against my neck. Hearing him call me that almost made me start crying.

Instead of answering I pulled his mouth to mine and rolled us over so now I was on top of him. I could feel his hands move up my shirt until they pulled it up over my head.

I did the same to him and to the rest of our clothes. Being with him meant everything to me, I loved the feel of his skin against mine. He was letting those walls down between us there was nothing that was going to keep us apart that's how I felt when I was with him. We hadn't said much, we didn't need too.

Just like the cabin we were one. I loved this man, I could never live without him.

* * *

**AN: Just to let you all know I changed my rating on this (if u couldnt tell)**

**I hope u all liked this chapter & are happy that Rose & Dimka are together! (there will be more of them!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Id love to hear what u think and I will be updating soon!**


	12. A much needed catch up

Chapter Twelve: Last Chapter

The night was amazing. Not that I ever expected less.

It just brought back all the memories of the cabin. It was hard to think that 48 hours ago I didn't even think Dimitri was alive.

It feels like a miracle since I never thought we would be able to do this again. Right now, dare I say it, I felt as if my life was perfect.

After the numerous attacks on the school, the killings and the captures maybe it had all stopped. I still didn't know how many Strigoi they had found and killed in the cave but hopefully it was a lot. It was hard to get my head around the fact that so many Strigoi had been working together to attack the school.

I sighed at the thought and snuggled closer into Dimitri's bare chest.

"Good morning Roza." I looked up to see he was wide awake and smiling.

I smiled back. "Morning, how long have you been awake?"

He shrugged. "Not long..." he had a sheepish smile on so I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "About, half an hour."

"Half an hour? What, and you just lie there, you could have woke me. What time is it anyway?" I asked. But actually it probably wouldn't be the best idea to wake me since often if someone wakes me up in the morning I may get a little...mad.

"Don't worry, it's only early and...I like watching you sleep." He smiled.

I raised my eyebrows again, I actually tried to do just one but it never works. Wait a minute; did Dimitri just say he was watching me sleep? For half an hour? And he's smiling about it. Oh crap! Do I sleep talk?

I tried not to show that I was stupidly worried so I smirked. "You like watching me sleep huh? Do I talk or something?"

He chuckled. A rich sound that I loved to hear, and missed so much. "No, you just look so peaceful when you sleep." He said looking into my eyes. I smiled.

We continued to lay there. There was no school for me and no work for Dimitri since Kirova said we had been though a difficult experience and we got two days off.

We talked a lot about different things and it felt nice, it's the sort of thing I would have loved to do when we were first together in the cabin but of course that was when there was the attack. Speaking of attack, at the moment we were in the middle of talking about what happened to Dimitri in the caves.

"....once one of them bit me, I blacked out and they must have dragged me to the different cave. I can't explain much because the next thing I knew, I woke up in that room with five others." He explained.

Hearing about all this made me want to cry. What would have happened if Christian and I didn't go back for them? He could have been killed the next day or so and I would never of known that he hadn't been dead to start off with.

"I have you to thank Roza." He said, I looked up from where I was laying on his chest. "If you and Christian hadn't gone through all that, then who knows what would have happened to me or the others. You amaze me you know that." He told me.

It was like he had just read my mind since I had just been thinking about what would have happened if we didn't go back to save him. I must have looked worried or something because Dimitri lifted my head up to give me a peck on the lips.

When he pulled back he studied me and suddenly turned sad. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You haven't told me how you were captured."

I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what he would say. I was stupid enough to go out into the depths of the forest alone, just after a Strigoi attack. Plus I ran there when I heard that he was apparently dead. Not that I regret that or anything because if it didn't happen this all would have turned out differently, but still he didn't know that it was only I who got kidnapped that last time.

"Roza...." he was waiting for my answer.

I sighed and decided I would tell him the truth. "You're not gonna like it." I said.

"Tell me." He said in a soft, comforting voice.

I told him everything, all from where I saw him get attacked to the part where Alberta read out the list, to me running to the forest, I even told him the little parts in between like when Lissa had discovered that Dimitri and I were more than just student and mentor.

He stiffened at all the last stuff about me in the forest alone getting hit over the head and passing out, then when I woke up in the car and they took me through the cave and then when I was in the room they threw me into the ground making me get knocked out, again.

Surprisingly he didn't say anything about how I went to the forest alone but then again, I didn't give him the chance to since I explained my story quickly.

"...since I was wide awake when they were walking me through the caves I was able to memorise the way where they were walking me from the entrance. That's how we were able to get out in the end."

When I finished my story Dimitri pulled me closer to him. "I don't know what I'd do if anything had of happened to you. You have no idea how much it killed me to think I might not have ever gotten to see you again, never gotten to hold you or kiss you again." There was so much sadness in his voice I felt tears well up in my eyes since I felt the exact same way about him.

"I love you Dimitri" I said and kissed his neck.

"I love you to my Roza and I'm sorry."

I glanced up at him confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't keep my promise. At the cabin I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and it did." He said in a small voice. This was a part of Dimitri I never had seen much of.

I shook my head. "There was no way you could have helped me. It was my entire fault for going into the forest alone. I wasn't thinking straight...I was upset and confused, I didn't know what to do." My voice was started to stutter as I thought back "They said you—you were dead. I just, I just felt—"

I couldn't say anymore but I didn't need to as Dimitri crushed his lips to mine. I gladly returned it and it felt as passionate as it did last night.

Once we pulled back after a while to breath I didn't even know a tear had escaped my eye until Dimitri softly brushed it away.

"I love you Roza, and now that I've got you, I'm never letting you go."

It was one of the best days in my life because most of that day, we stayed in my bed, in each others arms, catching up on much missed and needed time.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: Thanks for reading my short story, it was planned to be longer but I decided I wanted to stop here, sorry.**

**But thanks for all your support. At the moment im really into my story _Life Goes On_ so please check that out if you haven't already! It will be longer then this one.**


End file.
